


Boyfriends Against Evil

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, requested by anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Prompt requested by anon: Magnus and Alec are out with friends. Magnus goes get drinks and an annoying guy starts flirting with Magnus and doesn't wanna take a no for an answer. Together, Magnus and Alec make the guy run away.Boyfriends against evil lol.





	Boyfriends Against Evil

_I hope you like it ;)_

“Ah, finally… an evening out,” said Magnus happily, holding Alec’s hand as they were making their way to the Hunter’s Moon with Izzy and Simon. The four of them decided that it had been far too long since they had gone out like this and when Izzy proposed the idea, Alec and Magnus were immediately interested in going out with them. Simon and Alec had gotten closer recently, so there was no hostility in between them, Alec and Simon chatting, while Izzy grinned and she nodded.

“It’s been so long since we went out together like this,” said Izzy and Magnus nodded in agreement, looking over at Alec, whose hold around his hand tightened just a little bit and Magnus happily beamed when he felt Alec’s thumb gently caressing the back of his palm, happily sighing when they finally made it to the bar, Simon and Izzy going inside first, followed by Magnus and Alec. Simon picked them a table at the far right corner and they sat down, happily chatting.

“I’m happy you agreed to go out with us, big brother,” suddenly said Isabelle and Alec looked over at her, shrugging. “I thought you had lots of paper work to sort out due to tomorrow,” she then commented and Alec shrugged.

“Well,” said Alec and a little sly smirk spread across his face. “I let Raj deal with that,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows, making Magnus grin next to him when he saw the naughty smirk on his boyfriend’s face. Ah, Alexander loved messing around with the idiotic Shadowhunter and he pressed his lips together. “It’ll do him good… for his character building,” he then added and Magnus started laughing, Izzy doing the same and Simon just chuckled.

“It’s pity Jace and Clary couldn’t make it,” said Simon and Alec wrinkled his nose. In his opinion, they were all lucky that the two of them couldn’t make it, but he wasn’t going to make a comment about it. However, the look on his face said it all and Magnus started cracking up, because he knew exactly what was going on in his boyfriend’s mind. He then looked towards the bar and narrowed his eyes when he saw that no one was getting to get their order.

Maia wasn’t there as it wasn’t her shift that evening and all of the other waiters seemed very busy. Well, the place was quite crowded, so Magnus couldn’t really blame them. Because the other three were chatting, Magnus decided to go get their drinks instead. “I’ll go order us drinks,” announced Magnus and Alec looked at him. “What are ya’ll having?”

“Oh, um… martini,” said Izzy and Magnus grinned.

“Ah, a true woman of class,” said Magnus and then looked over at her brother. “Alexander?”

“Beer,” said Alec and after Simon said he wasn’t in the mood for anything, Magnus was on his way. “Want me to go with you?” he asked, Magnus shaking his head as he leaned down to press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips, who wore a little shy smile on his face once Magnus pulled back as his sister and her boyfriend were watching them and he cleared his throat.

“No need to, darling,” said Magnus with a wink. “I can manage ordering drinks on my own,” he then added and after one final kiss on top of Alec’s temples, he walked over to the bar, smiling as he felt Alec’s eyes on him. Alec kept looking over to his boyfriend for little while, until he turned back to the other two and continued chatting with them.

Magnus sighed under his breath, because the bar was empty and he rolled his eyes, but sat down as he waited for one of the waiters to come back. In the meantime, as he was waiting, he noticed someone from the other side of the bar looking at him and Magnus narrowed his eyes. The guy watching him was a Shadowhunter, quite easy on the eyes indeed, but the look in his eyes… Magnus didn’t like it one bit. It was almost predatory, really rubbing Magnus the wrong way and he then just shifted his gaze away, rubbing the back of his neck and he then started tapping with his fingers against the bar, whistling as he waited for someone to finally take his order.

Much to Magnus’ horror, the guy that was sitting far away from him, stood up and walked over him, sitting onto the seat next to his and Magnus rolled his eyes. _Great,_ now he had an annoying creep on his hands. Well, he was just going to let him know that he wasn’t interested as Magnus caught on pretty fast why the man was watching at him like that.

“Hello, sweetheart,” said the guy and Magnus could gag. Just the way he spoke to him… it was tacky. And even though his voice was dripping with fake sweetness, Magnus could see right through his bullshit. Nope, the man’s attentions were anything but _innocent._ There was just something that didn’t sit with Magnus right. However, he was still trying to have some faith into the guy’s sanity. Most of the people he encountered gave up soon after he told them he was already in a relationship.

“Not interested,” shut him Magnus right away and the guy started laughing.

“Oh, a feisty little thing, aren’t you?” asked the guy and scooted a bit closer to him, Magnus rolling his eyes again and he quickly moved his hand away when the guy was about to touch his hand. “Come on, drop the act… stop playing hard to get. I know you want me,” said the guy and Magnus could almost laugh. Wow. Guys like this one were pathetic, so full of themselves.

“I have a boyfriend, not interested. Sorry,” said Magnus.

“He doesn’t need to know,” said the guy and waggled his eyebrows, leaning closer. “Let me buy you a drink,” he said and Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. “And show you what real fun feels like,” he then whispered into Magnus’ ear, who felt sick down to his stomach and he quickly shoved the man away, but didn’t make too big of a scene about it. He just wanted one peaceful evening out with his _friends_ without any drama, so this was why he decided to grit his teeth and try his best to ignore the imbecile. However, if he wouldn’t stop, Magnus was frying his ass.

“Leave me alone,” grumbled Magnus and his face brightened when someone finally came to Magnus to take his order. However, before he could speak up, the idiot interrupted him.

“Two whiskeys, please,” said the guy with a sleazy tone of voice.

“Oh my god, just please-”

“Aw, baby, why are you like this?” asked the guy and wrapped an arm around the warlock, who tensed under his touch and if looks could kill the hunter would drop dead at that exact moment when he placed his hand on top of Magnus’. Magnus looked at the guy and put on one of the fakest smiles he could muster, no longer playing nice.

“Remove the fucking hand or you won’t have it for much longer,” said Magnus.

“Oooh… dangerous,” said the guy and Magnus was just… done. “I like it.”

It was when the guy placed his hand on Magnus’ thigh that the warlock lost it. He just felt… dirty. It had been a while since he had last been disrespected like that and he was honestly appalled and taken back by the sheer disrespect that the guy was showing him. He could easily tell that the guy was looking down on him because he was a warlock. As soon as the dirty hand touched his thigh, the idiot felt a painful sting in his hand and quickly removed it.

“Mother fucker,” yelled out the guy, withdrawing his hand in pain and he gave an offended look to Magnus. “You attacked me!”

“It was self-defence,” said Magnus and then looked away.

“Listen to me, _warlock,_ ” grumbled the Shadowhunter and grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt. “You’ll listen to what I say. You’ll go home with me and allow me to get a taste of your sweet little ass or I’ll go to the Clave and tell them that you just attacked me out of nowhere,” hissed the guy, face red with anger. Magnus’ jaw dropped; the guy was horrible.

Awful!

Trying to blackmail him into sex with him? Using that poor excuse? Magnus was preparing to strike him back with his magic, but then someone stormed over to them, pushed the guy away from Magnus and yanked him by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the bar .A little smirk spread across Magnus’ face when he saw Alec holding the idiot tightly by the collar of his shirt, pinning him hard against the bar.

Alec kept wondering what was taking Magnus so long to return back with the drinks and his jaw dropped when he saw a man sitting very close to his boyfriend, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. However, he lost it when he saw the guy getting more aggressive, seeing red with anger and he just stormed over to the two of them, ready to _punch_ the guy and all of his rational way of thinking flew out of the window when he heard just what disgusting things the idiot was saying.

“What the hell is going on here?” snapped Alec, holding the guy tightly by his collar and he then looked over at Magnus, who was just sitting there in complete silence. “Magnus, you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” said Magnus and shook his head. “The idiot, he-”

“I know what he did,” said Alec, his voice deadly calm and he then looked over at the idiot, who flinched when he saw the other Shadowhunter looking at him. The stranger wasn’t from New York, so he didn’t know who Magnus nor Alec were. However, he had heard of the Lightwoods and, oh boy, was he going to get it! “I’ve heard all of the bullshit that came out of his idiotic mouth,” he growled and he then pressed the idiot tighter against the bar.

“Hey! I meant no harm. I was just trying to have some fun and-”

“Meant no harm?” asked Alec. “You were trying to pressure my _boyfriend_ into-”

“You’re dating a _warlock_?!” asked the hunter in disbelief and started cracking up, disgusted. “Wow, how low can you even-” he started, but he was cut off when Alec looked at him and Magnus kept being silent, because he knew that the guy was going to get it. Seeing Alec in his protective mode was… wow. When he got all like that, he was like a beast… a sexy one. At least to Magnus and he swallowed back a smirk when he saw real fear nestling into the guy’s eyes.

“I suggest you select your next words very carefully if you ever want to work again,” snapped Alec and the guy then scoffed, thinking that Alec was just bluffing.

“Oh yeah? And who are you that will tell me that?”

“Alec Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute,” said Alec and then the guy went really pale, Alec grinning and he slowly released him. “And you are?” asked Alec, the guy quickly backing away. However, Alec wasn’t going to get him away that easily and before he could run away, Magnus trapped the idiot with his magic, the guy freezing in place.

Alec knew that he needed to report this incident to the Clave. If he wanted to do this now, then he must had tried to do this before. And Alec couldn’t have this repeating. “You won’t be released until you tell us your name,” said Alec and the guy started panicking, trying to struggle against the magical restrains, but he then just bowed his head down and told Alec his name, Magnus eventually letting hi free. Alec made sure he wrote the name down, but before he could say something else, the guy was already running away and Magnus started shaking his head.

“Coward,” said Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec and then looked at his boyfriend, cupping his face. “Are you really okay?”

“Of course,” said Magnus and winked. “You were so amazing out there,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec flushing a little bit and he kissed Magnus softly on top of his lips, looking over at Izzy and Simon, who were curiously looking over at them. Alec and Magnus looked over at each other and Alec took in a deep breath.

“Now,” said Alec. “Let’s get those drinks.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Magnus and the four of them finally got their drinks, the encounter with the idiot just a bad memory. Magnus didn’t let such an idiot ruin his fun, meanwhile Alec made sure he let the authorities know about the idiot’s creepy behaviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
